


Glasses

by MrsLolita



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glasses, Jeronica, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/pseuds/MrsLolita
Summary: Set in the episode 2x14, "The Hills Have Eyes", of Riverdale. After the kiss they shared in the jacuzzi, Veronica and Jughead have a short and meaningless conversation in Veronica’s bedroom where she realize something.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I share my work to the public. And it’s also the first time I write a text in english (which is not my birth language), so please be understanding with me. Anyways. This was originally posted on my Tumblr (@devils-hands) for the Jeronica Week, but I decided to post it also here.

Veronica didn’t knew why she kissed Jughead. Perhaps she had drunk more alcohol than she thought and didn’t had a clear mind when she acted. Perhaps she was more mad about the kiss that Archie shared with Betty than she thought. Or perhaps she always wondered how would it feels to kiss someone like Jughead, who seemed to despise her most of the time because of her family name. And after a long shower, she still didn’t know why she acted like that.

— **« It’s comforting, you know. »**

The voice coming from the bedroom startled her, making her lost her grip on the towel she was using to dry her hair. Taking back the object from the ground, she leaved the bathroom, finding Jughead lying on her bed, her black glasses in his hand, a smirk on his face like he owned the place.

— **« What is it, Jughead ? And where’s Archie ? »**

— **« I don’t know. Last time I checked, he was talking with Betty. »**

Weirdly, Veronica didn’t felt annoyed about this. It’s true that she was expecting an adult conversation with Archie before they could go to sleep about the kiss in the jacuzzi, but knowing that he wasn’t here was a relief. She didn’t know what kind of explanation she would have offered to him. Would she had kissed Jughead if Archie and Betty didn’t do it first ? No. Did she felt bad about it after ? Still no. Did she enjoyed it ? Yes, a lot. And it terrified her.

— **« Earth to Veronica ! »**

Again, Jughead’s voice startled her, breaking her thoughts. Veronica took an annoyed expression, hiding her growing fear about her possible feelings towards the boy, trying to get her glasses back.

— **« Like I was saying.. »** _started Jughead, getting the object out of reach._ **« It’s comforting to know that even Veronica Lodge isn’t perfect and needs glasses. I never saw you wearing them. »**

— **« I use them to read. »**

And again, Veronica tried to take her glasses back. But Jughead only took her arm in his hand, making her fall on the bed next to him. Rising her head, she was ready to put an end to this conversation, until she saw his serious face. Facing him, she felt suddenly very weak, like he was seeing a new part of her tonight.

— **« You read ? »**

— **« Well yes, if you must know. I’m not just a snobby rich girl. »**

— **« Veronica— »**

— **« You should go, Jughead. I don’t want your girlfriend and my boyfriend to think that we’re cheating behind their back while they are talking. »**

Standing up from the bed quickly, Veronica took her glasses, putting them on her face before returning in the bathroom, closing the door behind her before Jughead could say something. Her heart was beating fast and she had no idea why. She didn’t know how much time passed until she heard Jughead rising from her bed and walking toward the exit of her room. She thought he was gonna leave without saying anything, until..

— **« Good night, Veronica. »**


End file.
